За гранью реального (Неоткрытая страна)
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Перевод фика The Undiscovered Country автора Roga. Переводчик не читал Терри Пратчетта, но собрал сведения о Смерти и Плоском мире, какие нашёл; надеюсь, что не накосячил. И да, переводчик знает, что у Терри Пратчетта Смерть мужского рода.


Первое, что она чувствует, вроде бы очнувшись - туман и глухота. Все вокруг - туман и глухота. Словно весь мир превратился в мокрую серую вату. Единственное, на чем фокусируется взгляд Эмбер - это…

\- "Что это, чьи-то глупые шутки?"

Прямо перед глазами Эмбер маячит высокая, мрачная фигура в черном плаще с капюшоном, как бы со злой иронией подтверждая, что все легенды и сказки о Смерти - правда. Увидев её удивлённый взгляд, фигура слегка пожимает плечами, словно хочет сказать: "Да, такова жизнь", или, вернее, "Такова смерть". Слышится глухой стук костей.

\- Боже мой, - едва может выговорить Эмбер. - Как глупо, оказывается, было верить, что после смерти ничего нет…

 ** _\- Ну, не все, во что мы верим, оказывается правдой. Невозможно получить всё, что хочешь, -_** философски замечает фигура в плаще. Голос у неё низкий, глухой и такой, о котором говорят "от него мороз по коже". Если бы Эмбер чувствовала сейчас своё тело, она непременно ощутила бы этот "мороз".

Что-то странно знакомое кажется ей в словах Смерти.

\- Вы… ты… говоришь совсем как Хаус, - недоверчиво замечает Эмбер.

 ** _\- Что-что? Хаус? Боюсь, что сорта музыки - это не по моей части._**

\- Нет, я имею в виду доктора Хауса. Впрочем… неважно…

 ** _\- А-а. Помню, помню. Тот парень, который ведет себя как начальник городской стражи Морпорка, который только что узнал о своем продвижении._**

\- Вы хотите сказать, он не в себе?

 ** _\- Я бы сказала, он на грани самоубийства._**

\- Да? Что ж… вполне похоже на Хауса.

 ** _\- Мы не раз с ним встречались, но почти ни в одном из этих случаев моя помощь не понадобилась. Кроме одного, но тогда с ним беседовала не я, а мой напарник,_** \- говорит Смерть, указывая на пол рядом с собой, и Эмбер видит маленький скелет крысы в таком же, как у Смерти, балахоне с капюшончиком, который удивительно мило смотрится на крысином черепе. Существо поднимает мордочку и издает приветственный писк.

\- Забавно, - выдавливает из себя Эмбер. – Прямо даже как-то… нетривиально для загробного мира.

Но тут внимание ее отвлекает темное пятно на кафельном больничном полу. "Почему грязь? - с раздражением думает она и по старой привычке оглядывается, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь из санитаров - Неужели не могли убрать вовремя?" Как вдруг…

\- Ой!

Глухой туман рассеивается, и она видит Уилсона, лежащего рядом с ней на реанимационной койке. На глазах у него слезы, из груди его вырывается глухое рыдание, какого Эмбер никогда от него не слышала. Он протягивает руку и гладит Эмбер по щеке с такой лаской, любовью и нежностью, что ее сердце… _Сердце…_

…так вот что чувствуешь, когда оно останавливается!

Она тут же оборачивается к Смерти.

\- Верни меня обратно!

Два светящихся голубых огонька смотрят на нее из впадин глазниц, как будто с выражением сочувствия. Если, конечно, уместно говорить о выражении… черепа.

\- Перестань! - кричит она, хотя Смерть ничего не делает. - Меня не волнует, что там у вас положено, а что нет! Просто верни меня обратно!

Она готова ударить Смерть, но ее останавливает жутковатое опасение, что рука пройдет сквозь тело в плаще, как сквозь зыбкий холодный туман.

 ** _\- Мисс Волакис, -_** говорит ее противник (и Эмбер внезапно с болью осознает, что с этим именем она останется теперь навсегда, и ей никогда уже не стать "миссис"), - ** _Мисс Волакис, это невозможно. Вы уже взяли билет в один конец. Образно выражаясь._**

\- Чепуха! - выкрикивает она с такой яростью, что Крысиная Смерть боязливо пятится. - Из любой ситуации можно найти выход. Вы что, думаете, что я соглашусь умереть вот так? В жалком виде подохнуть на вот этой вот старой койке?

 ** _\- Поскольку вы подключены к аппарату, и переместить в другое место вас не получится, то, увы, по-другому невозможно, -_** меланхолично замечает Смерть.

Слова скелета в черной мантии звучат как пощечина. Эмбер уже видит свое тело со стороны. Свое мертвое тело. И Уилсона, лежащего рядом.

Уилсон…

\- Хорошо. Я предлагаю тебе сделку. - Голос ее дрожит, звучит как-то хрипло - наверное, из-за того, что она подключена к аппарату, или из-за интубации, думает Эмбер, но не может повернуться и проверить. - Шахматы. Карты. Гребаное домино, что-нибудь. Ты не можешь так с ним поступить…

 ** _\- Я не собираюсь ничего делать с ним, - возражает Смерть. - Я забираю только тебя._**

Эмбер хочется закричать. Ей хочется проснуться и увидеть, что все это лишь сон, и снова увидеть себя в объятиях Уилсона, на жестком больничном матрасе, пахнущем мылом и дезинфекцией. Как ей хочется сейчас быть одной из наивных, романтических дурочек, которые верят в чудеса… но холодный рассудок, рассудок трезвой и расчетливой Стервы нашептывает ей, что никаких чудес не бывает, и ей никогда, никогда больше не быть с Уилсоном.

И, не выдержав, она разражается пронзительным визгом, так что Смерть вздрагивает.

 ** _\- А вот это совсем не обязательно._**

\- Да у вас даже ушей нет! - огрызается Эмбер.

Но в ответ на эту грубость рассерженная Крысиная Смерть грозно наступает на нее, потрясая крошечным кулачком. Эмбер хочется схватить эту тварь за хвост и шваркнуть о стену.

Она мертва! Уилсон не переживет этого! А ей тут грозит кулаком какая-то мерзкая мышь!  
Но Эмбер сдерживается, зная, что закатывать истерику в ее положении нелепо, да и бесполезно к тому же. Кроме того, ей не по себе от мысли, что это крохотное существо рассыплется на кучу маленьких косточек…

И Смерть, и ее крысеныш молчат, но выражение "лиц" их черепов весьма красноречиво.

"Перестань. Возьми же себя в руки", - наконец говорит себе Эмбер и делает глубокий вдох. Разве она не знает, что такое смерть? Разве ей не приходилось встречаться с ней раньше?

Просто… просто она не ожидала, что здесь ее будет встречать целая делегация, вот и все.

\- Ладно… А что теперь?

 ** _\- Это целиком зависит от тебя._**

Между тем вокруг что-то неуловимо меняется. Эмбер даже не заметила, в какой момент перестала чувствовать запахи. Теперь она вроде бы стоит на ногах, но одновременно чувствует себя как бы невесомой, парящей в воздухе. И хотя вокруг по-прежнему палата реанимации, стены ее колеблются, как туман, словно собираясь растаять.

Нет, она не будет бояться. Нет никакой причины для паники!

\- А можно пояснее? Что это значит - зависит от меня?

 ** _\- С тобой будет то, во что ты веришь._**

\- Ой, да ладно! Неужели Смерть разговаривает цитатами из популярных книг по самопомощи?

 ** _\- А, это из тех, которые… "Кто украл мой сыр" и тому подобное?_**

При слове «сыр» Крысиная Смерть поднимает мордочку.

\- Ладно, допустим, - Эмбер уже приспособилась ходить по воздуху и расхаживает взад-вперед. - А если я не верю в загробный мир, тогда, значит, ничего и не будет?

 ** _\- Именно, -_** кивает Смерть и начинает медленно поднимать свою косу.

"Значит, это вот так, - думает Эмбер, - одна секунда, и тебя нет. Как будто и не было. Ни вечности, ни апокалиптической битвы между добром и злом, ни перерождения в крошечного муравья где-нибудь в Гималаях… Ни страха, ни боли, ни воспоминаний о прошлом. Просто… пустота".

Почему-то сейчас это кажется ей страшнее, чем при жизни, и Эмбер лихорадочно обдумывает, во что же она верит.

"Сейчас бы сюда доску и маркер", - мелькает у нее мысль, хоть ей и неприятно осознавать, что на нее так повлияли методы Хауса.

Наконец она нашлась:

\- Нет-нет. Знаешь, я передумала. Ведь теперь, когда я вижу, что жизнь после смерти существует, уже нельзя сказать, что я ни во что не верю?

Смерть опускает свою косу.

 ** _\- Интересная мысль. Не банальная, да._**

\- Но логичная, ведь правда? - торжествующе продолжает Эмбер. - Отсутствие веры само по себе не есть отсутствие веры, это просто вера в ничто. Но поскольку теперь я верю во что-то, значит, могу выбирать - во что.

Смерть кажется немного сбитой с толку.

\- Это логика… - поясняет Эмбер.

 ** _\- Ах, логика! -_** с облегчением кивает Смерть. - **_Да. Все кошки - милые создания. Все милые создания суть кошки. Следовательно, все кошки - это кошки, что и требовалось доказать._**

\- Э-э… Да, вот именно, - не очень уверенно соглашается Эмбер.

Смерть весело ухмыляется. Эмбер так и подмывает отпустить по этому поводу шуточку, но она сдерживается, понимая, что сейчас не время для острот - ведь она выбирает, где провести остаток своей не-жизни!

 ** _\- Итак, Эмбер Волакис, -_** провозглашает Смерть. ** _\- Во что же ты веришь?_**

И внезапно этот простой, казалось бы, вопрос становится для Эмбер неожиданным препятствием.

"Ну же! - приказывает она себе. - Поверь! Срочно поверь во что-нибудь!"

В рай… В ад... В Елисейские поля, чтоб их… в реинкарнацию, в мессию с трубами и горнами, во что-нибудь! В существование высшей силы, в то, что наша жизнь имеет высший смысл, что это не просто слепая вера суеверных дураков, которые выдают желаемое за действительное…

 _Поверь же!_

Но ее сознание ощущает лишь пустоту и отчаяние.

\- Я не могу… - упавшим голосом шепчет она.

Крысиная Смерть грустно опускает свою мордочку и издает печальный писк. Смерть отворачивает череп. Реальность вокруг Эмбер дрожит и туманится.

"Нет, пожалуйста, не надо…"

\- Подожди!

Смерть поворачивается:

 ** _\- Ну?_**

\- Помоги мне, - просит она. - Пожалуйста. Я не хочу исчезнуть совсем.

 ** _\- Но ты не веришь ни во что._**

\- Нет, я верю!

Только бы не сорваться в слезы… "Во что же я верю? В науку, в то, что можно добиться своего в погоне за счастьем, в талант, гениальность… В то, что водные матрасы - идиотское, бесполезное изобретение; и в то, что между мной и Джеймсом было нечто настоящее…"

\- Я просто… не верю в то, во что людям обычно полагается верить. - Голос дрожит. - Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Куда мне следует отправиться?

Смерть как будто в раздумье. Это обнадеживает Эмбер, и она изо всех сил цепляется за эту соломинку:

\- Вот вы. Вот сейчас вы здесь… а что потом? Вы куда-то пойдете? Где вы обычно находитесь?

Смерть людей и Крысиная Смерть переглядываются между собой, словно великан с лилипутом.

 ** _\- Хм… Это, в общем-то, против всяких правил, -_** говорит Смерть, словно в ответ на какую-то реплику крысы.

\- Пи-ик, - тянет в ответ крысиный скелетик.

 ** _\- Мы ведь один раз уже пробовали. Помнишь, чем это закончилось?_**

\- Пик-пик!

Смерть наклоняет голову.

\- Хм. А ведь и правда. Но мне казалось, что они лечат только четвероногих существ…

Крысиная Смерть принимается что-то объяснять, энергично жестикулируя, так что крохотная коса у нее за спиной мотается из стороны в сторону:

\- Пик! Пи-ик! Пик!

 ** _\- Правда? Говоришь, Сьюзен так сказала? Есть и такое ответвление медицины? Ну хорошо._**

Эмбер слушает этот непонятный разговор, затаив дыхание.

\- Ну что?

Смерть решительно, со стуком ставит косу на пол.

 ** _\- Оказывается, на медицинском факультете четвероногих существ имени св. Сандрины в городе Анк-Морпорк требуются доктора._**

"Да, - думает Эмбер, - ничего более странного со мной не происходило за всю мою жизнь".

И тут же поправляет себя: "Впрочем, ведь это уже не жизнь".  
Но истинные Стервы должны знать себе цену, поэтому она хмурится и спрашивает, будто собирается еще подумать:

\- А какие у них вакансии?

 ** _\- Не думаю, чтобы они были сильно разборчивы. Хотя… -_** рука скелета, порывшись в складках плаща, достает песочные часы, очень старинные на вид. Взглянув на них, Смерть удовлетворенно кивает и тут же прячет часы обратно. **_\- Ага… Так я и думала. В ближайшем будущем у них освободится место декана факультета._**

Словно свет разливается внутри нее.

Согласна ли она? Да конечно, согласна! Она гордо вскидывает голову, и мир вокруг нее начинает приобретать все более четкие очертания. Она ведь не кто-нибудь! Она же доктор Эмбер, вашу мать, Волакис! Она молода, умна, хороша собой, она - без пяти минут декан факультета, и еще заткнет всех за пояс!

И Хаус. Хаус утрется…

"Ой…" - вдруг осекается она.

Хаус?

Улыбка улетучивается с ее лица, и свет словно меркнет. Между тем стены реанимационной палаты окончательно испаряются, и слух Эмбер улавливает приближающийся стук копыт и отдаленное ржанье.

 ** _\- Ну, ты готова? -_** спрашивает Смерть.

\- Еще секундочку, пожалуйста, - просит она, уже видя краем глаза, что к ним приближается что-то светящееся, белое и огромное.

Крысиная Смерть решительно мотает черепом, но большая Смерть со вздохом произносит:

 ** _\- Я всегда делаюсь непозволительно сентиментальной, когда вижу девиц, которые напоминают мне мою внучку. Так что там у тебя?_**

\- Вы… ты… говоришь, что это билет в один конец. А можно мне вернуться обратно, хоть на одну секунду?

В этот момент громадная белая лошадь, сопя и фыркая, въезжает и останавливается между ними. Смерть кладет костлявую руку ей на гриву.

 ** _\- Ну так и быть, только по-быстрому. -_** Она берется за поводья и взбирается на спину коня с неожиданной грацией для… скажем так, для бестелесного существа. - **_В конце концов, время и здесь не ждёт._**

\- Не беспокойся, - с улыбкой заверяет ее Эмбер и вскарабкивается на круп позади скелета, обхватывая его руками и прижимаясь к костлявой спине. - Я не задержусь там… в автобусе.


End file.
